Kogo obchodzi przeszłość?
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 12. Konwersacje trwają od 02.07.2013 i o 22:00 tego dnia będzie mógł ponownie pisać ten kto powróci do programu. Do tego czasu tylko zawodnicy co są w grze mogą pisać xD. W dniu 03 .07.2013 pojawi się niemonitorowane zadanie o 17:00 . Potrwa prawdopodognie cały dzień i zakończenie będzie dzień pózniej o tej samej godzinie :D Impreza Po długich męczarniach i zadaniach Vince z podwładnymi mu stażystami przygotowali ogromną salę małym bufetem i przeterminowanym jedzeniem oraz paroma nieznanymi piosenkami. Chciał żeby przez chwilę mogli się zrelaksować. '' ''Catherine była ubrana w piękną, biało-błękitną sukienkę która świeciła się bardzo jasno. Cat wyglądała zniewalająco. Podeszła do Vince'a. Catherine: '''Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna możemy ze sobą porozmawiać. '''Vince: Naprawdę sporo czasu minęło. Wziął dwie puszki coli i dał jedną Catherine. Vince: Proszę , liczę że lubisz colę. Catherine: 'Dziękuje. ''Dosypała trochę malinowego proszku. '''Catherine: Ty jesteś prowadzącym a ja uczestniczką. No cóż, a jak tam ci się układa z Maddie? Układa wam się dobrze? Zaczęła patrzyć na ścianę. Vince: Układało się , lecz jednak skrzywidziłem ją i wyszedłem na gbura. Pewnie sobie pomyślała że chciałem tylko jej ciało , ale tak nie było. A gra była okrutna.. i chociarz tobie mogłem pomóc bo podobnie ciebie potraktowałem. Spojrzał smutno na nią. '' '''Vince: '''Nie proszę żebyć mi wybaczyła za to , bo wiem jaki błąd popełniłem i teraz żałować go muszę. '''Catherine:' Tacy są ludzie. Czasem się mylą a czasem mają racje. I nie skrzywdziłeś.. ale czemu robiłeś słodkie oczka do nas, do mnie, do Maddie, do Angeliki, tak, dało się to zauważyć. Vince: Głównie nastawiłem się na to by poznać kogoś , lecz na siłę nie można znaleść znajomości. Spojrzał w stronę okna przeszywając chmury. '' '''Vince: '''A Chłopacy działają instykntkownie i ludżmi zawsze kieruje jakaś rządza.. a ja sprawiłem by ona wzięła górę nad moim rozsądkiem i przez to sprawiła bólu .. wiele bólu. I przez to zamiast jednej prawdziwej .. chciałem posiąć trzy. ''Wetschnął głęboko biorąc łyka coli. '' '''Catherine: '''Ah.. jeśli tak, to mimo wszystko do jednej powinineś czuć coś mocnego. I chcę wiedzieć do której. Do Maddie z którą jesteś, albo byłeś, do Angeliki czy do mnie. Bo powoli mnie moje uczucia rozszarpują, chcę to wiedzieć by się już nie męczyć. Powiedz mi to prosto w oczy. ''Catherine popatrzyła się w oczy Vince'a. Vince: 'Więc.. sprawiając wam cierpienei udowodniłem tylko to że jestem draniem .. czuję że chciałbym was wszystkie objąć i przeprosić lecz nie mogę żyć i z wami i bez was .. ''Westchnął. '' '''Vince: '''Liczę że każda z was będzie szczęśliwsza i każda pójdzie własną drogą. Mam nadzieję że spotkasz tego wyjątkowego być moze poza programem. Mimo moich uczuć muszę niestety powiedzieć że z żadną was nie mogę być. Przepraszam. ''Odsunął głowę po raz pierwszy ściągając okulary i ocierając łzę . '''Catherine: A moje uczucia? Moje uczucia mówią mi o miłości także do 3 osób. Nie jesteś tutaj jedyny którego uczucia rozszarpują. Ty skreśliłeś mnie, dla mojego dobra, chociaż nie wiesz jakie są moje uczucia . Jesteś w tych 3 osobach. Ale nie ma sensu to skoro już powiedziałeś co myślisz? I teraz ja mam rozdarcie serca. Coś się zmieniło po tym co powiedziałam czy nadal chcesz bym znalazła sobie kogoś kto nie jest tobą? Vince: Jeśli ci tak serce mówi to odpowiedz sobie , czy naprawdę chciałabyś mnei pokochać ? Kogoś kto sprawił że przez niego zapłakałaś? Dla mnie nie ma ratunku lecz jedynie mogę być dla ciebie tylko przyjacielem. Nie chcę widzieć twojego płaczu i nie chcę więcej smutku. A jeśli czujesz że masz do mnie wątpliwości to być może naprawdę nie jestem tym o którym myślałaś. Catherine: A czy jest osoba która nie płacze? skąd wiesz że przez ciebie? Wątpliwości.. mówisz o tych samych wątpliwościach co ty miałeś. To że pokochałeś 3 osoby? Ty nie umiałeś wybrać, ja wybrałam. Przez całe życie martwiłam się o swoją wyobraźnie, żyłam we włosnym świecie a ty wyprowadziłeś mnie z niego, nie widzisz różnicy która jest po tym jak ciebie spotkałam. Czemu mnie skreślasz skoro nic nawet nie było. Oboje mieliśmy siebie tylko w wyobraźni. Czy więc w życiu nie powinniśmy? Zachaczyła sukienką o jakiś róg i się rozdarła. Catherine: 'Eh, i teraz albo będzie mi się rozdarcie sukienki kojarzyło z czymś smutnym albo z czymś wesołym. ''Chciał pomóc , ale nie wiedział zbytnio jak. 'Vince: '''Może jedynie składzik, tak można iść i wziąć sukienki , są jeszcze jakieś ale to sa raczej z przedstawienia z jednego z zadań. '''Catherine: '''Czyli sukienka bardziej cię interesuje niż to co powiedziałam? Zostaw tą sukienkę. ''Odpięła część sukienki, tą rozdartą. Dotknęła jego twarzy. '''Catherine: Więc? Nie podobam ci się? Nie chcesz bym cierpiała prawda? To są przecież emocje. Każdy je ma. Nawet ty. Więc nie powinieneś zakładać że mnie skrzywdzisz. Nie jesteś wróżbitą by wiedzieć co jest w przyszłości. Zajmij się teraźniejszością. Jesteśmy na balu. Stoję w pięknym makijażu i sukience przed tobą i liczę że mnie nie odrzucisz dlatego że boisz się mnie skrzywdzisz. Nikt nie jest doskonały i w tym jest magia. Więc poeto. Nie zamykaj się. Otwórz się do mnie.. Vince: 'Staram się nie oceniać po wyglądzie więc jesli ci zależy ! ''Złapał ją bez słowa dalej i pocałował dziewczynę delikatnie w usta żeby rozładować napięcie. Odsunął się lekko zdenerwowany. '''Vince: Uroda się liczy i pod tym względem wielu jest pięknych i wszystkiego nei oddaje, lecz w tobie ujrzałem niewinność.. niewinność którą splamiłem eliminując cię.. Cofnął się lekko nie wiedząc co ona zrobi. '' '''Catherine:' Eh, z tym ubiorem nie koniecznie to miałam na myśli ale fajnie. Splamiłeś? Usiadła Catherine: 'Wszyscy widzą we mnie niewinność. Ja też początkowo uważałam że moja niewinność to dobra sprawa jednak się myliłam. Jestem kimś więcej niż małą dziewczynką w błękicie mówiącą tylko o jednorożcach. Jestem mądra, inteligenta, miła, ambitna, dobrze rysuje. Mam coś do powiedzenia. Zakochałeś się we mnie ale czy to okazywałeś do tej pory? Ja chce to okazać. Ty, uświadomiłeś mi że jestem kimś więcej niż myślałam. ''Wstała, podeszła do niego i go pocałowała po czym odsunęła się lekko. '''Catherine: Pozwól by raz ktoś o tobie ciągle myślał a nie że ty ciągle o tym myślisz. "Dla mnie będzie dobre to i to, tamto i to." Nie, nie wiesz co dla mnie dobre. Ja wiem dobrze. Od ciebie zależy czy przyjmiesz moje uczucia. Czy je odrzucisz łamiąc mnie na zawsze. Ludzie dochodzą do celu najpierw błądząc. Zabłądziłeś i znalazłeś wyjście jak mnie mam. Oddaje ci swoją duszę. Vince: 'Więc jesli tego pragniesz to chcę byś wiedziała że do ciebie też czułem urok ale nie chciałem ci robić przykrości i to był błąd bo zależało mi na tobie i wciąż jednak zależy. Z Maddie było dobrze , lecz jednak nie przetrwało.. z Angeliką się oddaliliśmy i chyba jdnak nie czuję do niej nic więcej i ona podobnie. Ale też nie chciałem stawać miedzy wami bo wiem że we dwie jesteście przyjaciółkami a ja mógłbym to rozbić. ''Wziął jej ręke i delikatnie pocałował. '''Vince: '''Więc co ty na to byśmy naszą znajomość rozpoczęli na nowo? '''Catherine: Czyli chcesz byśmy byli razem? Żebyśmy zapomnieli o tym co się stało tutaj, w tym show? Vince: 'Nie chcę by to show sprawiło by show stało się przyczyną rozsterek . ''Podszedł i włączył muzykę , ale nie z tych kiepskich które dał tylko wybrał coś specjalnie rozrywkowego. 'Vince: '''Więc jeśli pozwolisz .. ''Wysunął rękę uklękując n ajednej nodze. 'Vince: '''Mógłbym zaprosić cię do tańca.. niech nasze smutki pójdą w zapomnienie i spędzmy dzisiejszy dzień w spokoju zaczynając na nowo. ''Catherine wzięła za rękę Vince'a. Razem zaczęli tańczyć wpatrując się w swoje oczy. ''Po wielu godzinach tańca Vince i Cat musieli odpocząć. Niestety Vince'a czekały obowiązki ale wiedział że jeszcze spędzi z Cat wiele miłych chwil. Na chwilę podszedł do drzwi. '' '''Vince : Cóż żeby dopełnić formalności , musże powiedzieć że .. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i na imprezę wszedła zawodniczka. Vince : 'Do programu wraca jedna z zawodniczek. Powitajcie Milie która dostała szansę na powrót. Trochę uświadamiam sobie że dużo było ale to nieważne. Milie chcesz coś im powiedzieć i coś o tym że wróciłaś ? '''Millie:'Cóż cieszę się z powrotu i tego, że dano mi kolejną szansę na wygranie miliona.Ci którzy powinni się mnie obawiać dobrze o tym wiedzą. '''Vince: Dziękuję a teraz jeśli można opuszczę was. Możecie jeszcze się pobawić. Potem zapraszam was do sali historycznej. Otworzył dzwi i wyszedł do sali. '' Sala Historyczna ''Otworzył salę i podszedł do ławek rozdajac testy. Vince : 'Więc dzisiaj zrobimy coś co było moją zmorą ... historia i kartkówki. Więc zadanie dzisiaj będzie łatwe. Przed sobą dostaniecie dwa testy. '''Vince : '''No więc zadanie jest proste. Macie testy i musicie poprawnie odnaleść dziewięciu ludzi pasujących do opisu.Są to postacie historyczne. A żeby zaliczyć zadanie należy mieć 100 % z testu. Innymi słowy , jeden błąd nie zaliczasz. A za rozwiązanie całego testu osoba otrzyma nietykalność a inni nie będą mogli już go rozwiązać. W najlepszym wypadku dwie osoby będą bezpieczne , w najgorszym nikt. A i jeszcze jedno.. jeśli ktoś odda odpowiedzi a popełni błąd w trakcie sprawdzania drugi raz nie może podejść do tego testu. (Błędne i niecałe) Odpowiedzi do Testu Catherine '''Catherine: '''Test o Chinach. *1. Sun Quan *2. Nie wiem <3 *3. Nie wiem <3 *4. Sun Ce *5. Liu Bei *6. Nie wiem <3 *7. Nie wiem <3 *8. Nie wiem <3 *9. Sima Yan ''(Najwidoczniej mi się tylko chciało to oddać.. ._.) (P.S. Jako jedyny oddałem zadanie na czas! xD Bo o 17. xDDD) '''Vince : No cóż .. trzy odpowiedzi są dobrze , ale to i tak mało.. Ale że mimo że jako jedyna chociaż spróbowałaś nagnę zasady i dostaniesz tą nietykalność. A pozostali cóż.. zapraszam na głosowanie ! (Odpowiedzi potem podam xD) Rafael : 'Millie ty coś wogle pisałaś ,bo ja nie xD ? '''Millie:'Nie wspominaj nigdy w mojej obecności o Japonii ani Chinach ._. To zadanie to był koszmar... Eliminacje '''Vince : '''Więc witam na eliminacjii. Oddaliście głosy, więc bezpieczne osoby dostają medale. A są to Rafael i Catherine. ''Rzucił obojgu medal. '' '''Vince : '''Więc jako że Milie i Aisha mają remis w głosach zapraszam do dogrywki. Tak więc zadam wam pytanie. Ktora szybciej odpowie wygra. Zrozumiałyście ? '''Aisha: '''Tak. ^^ '''Millie: Tak :D '''Vince : '''Dobrze , więc pytanie brzmi. ''Dostał karteczkę od stażysty i zacżął mówić. '' '''Vince : '''Nie ma pytania o obie zostajecie w grze. Jakoś nie mam ochoty dzisiaj na eliminacje. (Z tego powodu że pierwsze głosowanie zostano anulowane i ponowione z przybyciem ostatniego zawodnika i doszło do zmian po ogłoszeniu wyników przez co żeby było fair i nie było niesprawiedliwości osoby zostają w grze na kolejny odcinek.) Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki